


young folks

by souleater (starlorde)



Series: a love that will never grow old [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco is desperate to kiss someone for the first time and James wants to help his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young folks

_Isco is typing..._

_''It's just, u know, I'm afraid, i guess because we are in the fuck high school''_

_''afraid of what??? it's just a fuckin' kiss for god's sake nobody cares if you kiss or not''_

_''but what happen when i meet someone i like and then this person wants to kiss me and i don't know how to kiss because i never kissed anybody''_

_''everybody knows how to kiss isco''_

_''do u know who say these things james??? people who already kissed''_

_''yeah...''_

_''FUCK I'M GONNA DIE WITHOUD KISS ANYBODY''_

_''me too i guess''_

_''we should do something about it''_

_''yeah maybe we should kiss each other and end this but you're so fucking straight isco''_

_''hahafkkfjko this is a good idea james pls keep it on mind''_

James woke up at 1:00 p.m thanks to the summer break, took a shower and had lunch. He was watching a tv show he didn't know the name of but he really doesn't like the plot which was ''Two best friends that kissed each other because they had never kissed anyone.'' This can't have a nice end.

Of course James want to kiss somebody, he is a teenager anyway, he feels things, he just is not as desperate as Isco is, but he understands his friend, he really do, it's kind of hard be the only ones in high school that never kissed. When James gave the idea that maybe they should kiss each other he wasn't actually been seriously, but he wasn't joking either.

He never really believed that Isco would agreed with it.

_''JAMES LET'S DO THIS''_

_''do what?''_

_''THAT THING''_

_''what''_

_''LET'S KISS EACH OTHER''_

_''WOW''_

_''what?''_

_''its just i didn't think you would agreed......what made you change your mind?''_

_''i just can't stop think about it since the day u told me this and there's this girl and i'm sure she wants to get out with me so i thought why not??? i mean we are friends for how long?''_

_''yeah i know thats the best thing we can do but where?''_

_''idk''_

_''we can go to the movies?''_

_''no way the movies have a lot of people we have to do this on our own just us''_

_''okay...''_

_''lets to this in my house when my parents come out i'll tell you when''_

_''...''_

_''u trust me don't u?''_

_''i do''_

James has exactly 10 minutes to go to Isco's house and do the thing. He took a shower and then he brushed his teeth about 3 times, put a nice shirt and a coat because it's cold, he put his pants on and the his favorite shoes. James didn't quite know how he should be or what he should wear to his first kiss.

Isco was waiting for him outside his house, with just pants on and a black sweater, he smiled when he saw James.

''I was thinking that maybe we should do it on the couch.'' Isco was looking at his shoes when he said that. ''It's corfotable, I guess.''

''Whatever you want.''

They looked to each other for almost 10 minutes, smiling and laughing for no reason. Two dorks.

''So, uhm, should we...I don't know, I mean, I read something that people should start kissing softly, without the tongue first, because it's sweet and...''

Isco stops talking because he felt a hand on his waist and then he felt another hand on the other side of his waist. James put his lips on the other boy's lips slowly and softly, tasting everything he could reach. James likes the sensation of Isco's growing beard on his skin. He stopped the kiss, so the two boys could get some air and they looked to each other once again and in this time, Isco was the one who put they close to each other again. Isco's hands were on each side of Jame's face, going down to his neck and down, and more down... They kissed with more warm in this time, and James asked passage to his tongue and Isco let him.

They kissed about 5 times just because they have to be sure they now know how to kiss.

Then, they didn't say anything, they just made that eye contact where you say ''your secret is saved with me'' and James got out of Isco's house and started walking to his house.

_''james are u there?''_

_''hi''_

_''how are u''_

_''we are not going to do this''_

_''do what?''_

_''the ''how are you'' thing because we never did that thing and we are not doing now''_

_''okay....''_

_''tell me about the girl ou went out''_

_''okay.....so it was nice i think but i don't think i like her''_

_''you kissed her?''_

_''i did but i didn't feel anything....i mean...''_

_''what''_

_''i like kissing u more than i like to kissing her in fact i didn't even like to kiss her and i cant stop think about kissing you so i think i have a problem because i'm so fucking straight''_

_''okkdfjidhjkiofujioadf''_

_''????''_

_''i was just laughing thinking about that maybe we should kiss some more ;)''_

_''kdsfjhidhuiohoifop''_

 

 


End file.
